warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fernflight/Archive 1
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SpringClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 22:10, June 25, 2012 Chat! Come on WWiki chat so you can chat with us! Pwease! Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 16:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Snow did. Rowanflight Category:Signature 00:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Does Storm have a mate? I was thinking that maybe (whether he joins the clan or not) they could have a romance. Not kits yet, because she has Gingerkit and Blossomkit, but none of my characters have mates and I think they would be an interesting couple Thanks! <3 Raven100 Edits! 23:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) NEVER MIND Oops! I thought you were Stormstar... ignore that last message I gave you! Raven 100 Edits! 23:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, my darling <3333 That was sweet of you to compliment me like that. And btw, where's chat!? o.o Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 19:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Aww... Now I wish I was an admin xD And do you have any toms/she-cats that need mates? I need a mate for Ivyheart of SummerClan xD Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 19:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Could you request to make another tom in SummerClan? I could accept your request? (I roleplay both the male and female nowmally xD It's getting boring) Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 19:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Dx Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 20:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re; I know, I could have misunderstood, but if you look in the archive I said "Maay I adopt Mossy, and Eclipsemoon? owo" ''then someone else said "''I'd like Squirrellight... but can I change her pic?" ''then Feathernose replied by saying "''Sure! And could someone fix WinterClan again? It won't load" though I could have misunderstood, once again sorry. - Ducksplash - 22:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ;-; Where are you? ;-; Rainbow Flight 21:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Nreeeffffff You taked meh Flashy in Autumny? *sniffle* Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Where art thou? ^ ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 20:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ;-; ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 17 :11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Isit okay if you join my wiki? :) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 05:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) dahell? Kelseynose 16:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh Fern. What am I going to do with you. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 21:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) GET YOUR BUTT ON CHAT BEFORE I KICK YOU. ilu <3 Snoweh♥ 01:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Shhhh XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Don't get caught! ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 13:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Dafaq? xD ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 13:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) xDDD Nice. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 18:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Meh so proud of chu... I have taught you so much *sniffle* Wait, that wasn't my frying pan, was it? Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 01:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Srry to be pushy xD, but, Have u made Pumpkinpatch's mate? :3Silverstar 01:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Good. XDDD Meh so prowd of chu :) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 17:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, kk. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 17:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) waitwut Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) First off, I didn't "Steal" i MADE! Look through Rowan's talk page, and Archives. One of them say something about making Beautifulpaw. Your like trying to take away my real cat, you know.Silverstar 21:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Blanks I'm sorry but I'd really rather not get into it. Apologies, but you're just gonna have to get new warrior, queen, and app blanks. 03:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Is it still FinalXShimmer? Feathernose May the odds be [[User:Stormstar 2015|'for']][[User:Crystalheart123|'ever']] in your favour 18:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Feathernose May the odds be [[User:Stormstar 2015|'for']][[User:Crystalheart123|'ever']] in your favour 18:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Lol. This is a misunderstanding. I haven't added any onto the Clan page. Just made the cats' page. I was gonna ask tomorrow. XD.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 23:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93